Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXXII
- Jakże to - mówił ksiądz Woynowski na uczcie, którą dla Jacka wyprawiło towarzystwo. - Za pięć albo sześć dni ruszamy, możesz na wojnie zginąć; zali tedy opłaci ci się brać ślub przed wyprawą, zamiast szczęśliwego końca jej doczekać i dopiero potem spokojnie się ożenić? Lecz towarzysze, usłyszawszy te roztropne słowa, nuż w śmiech; niektórzy aż brali się za boki, inni zaś poczęli chórem wołać: - Oj! opłaci się, dobrodzieju! a właśnie dlatego, że może zginąć, tym więcej się opłaci! Ksiądz gniewał się nieco, lecz gdy trzystu drużbów spod chorągwi, nie wyłączając pana Cyprianowicza, nalegało, a Jacek ani chciał słyszeć o zwłoce, musiało tak być, jak sobie życzył. Odnowione stosunki z dworem i łaska obojga królestwa ułatwiły wielce sprawę; królowa jejmość oświadczyła bowiem, że przyszła pani Taczewska zostanie przez cały czas wojny pod jej opieką i przy jej boku, a sam jegomość obiecał być z asystencją na ślubie i o grzecznym wianie przy wolniejszej głowie pomyślić. Pamiętał on, ile majętności Sienińskich przeszło swego czasu do Sobieskich i jak przodkowie jego na tym wyrośli, czuł się więc zobowiązany względem sieroty, która prócz tego ujęła go swą urodą, a zarazem wzbudziła w nim litość niedolą i nieszczęściami, przez które przeszła. Pan Matczyński, przyjaciel z dawnych lat księdza Woynowskiego, a zarazem i królewski, obiecał też często dziewczynę panu przypominać, ale po wojnie, gdyż teraz, gdy na barkach Jana III spoczywały losy całej Europy i całego chrześcijaństwa, nie wolno go było żadną prywatą zajmować. Ksiądz Woynowski ucieszył się jednak z tej obietnicy tak, jakby Jacek już "zacne starostwo" otrzymał, wiedziano bowiem powszechnie, że na każdym słowie pana Matczyńskiego można było polegać jak na słowie Zawiszy. On też, właściwie mówiąc, był sprawcą wszelkiego tego dobra, które pannę Sienińską w Krakowie spotkało, on przypomniał księdza Woynowskiego królestwu, on wreszcie zjednał dla dziewczyny królowę, która lubo w upodobaniach zmienna i kapryśna, od pierwszej chwili poczęła okazywać jej szczególną, aż prawie zbyt nagłą przyjaźń i łaskę. Otrzymanie indultu od zapowiedzi poszło przy protekcji dworu i łasce księdza biskupa krakowskiego łatwo. Przedtem jeszcze pan Serafin wystarał się dla przyszłych państwa młodych o piękną kwaterę u pewnego kupca krakowskiego, którego dziadowie handlowali swego czasu z Cyprianowi czami, gdy ci jeszcze mieszkali we Lwowie i sprowadzali bławaty ze Wschodu. Piękna też to była kwatera, jakiej przy natłoku cywilnych i woj skowych dygnitarzy w mieście nie miał niejeden wojewoda. Stanisław Cyprianowicz, który postanowił sobie, aby tych kilka dni przed wyprawą przyjaciel Jacek spędził tak właśnie jakoby w prawdziwym niebie, ozdobił ją nadzwyczajnie makatami i świeżym kwieciem; inni zaś towarzysze pomagali mu w tym gorliwie, wypożyczając co kto miał najlepszego z tyftyków, kobierców i tym podobnych kosztownych rzeczy, które w bogatych chorągwiach husarskich zabierano nawet w pochód ze sobą. Jednym słowem, wszyscy okazywali młodej parze jak największą życzliwość i pomagali jej, jak kto mógł i w czym był mocen, z wyjątkiem tylko czterech panów Bukojemskich. Ci w pierwszych dniach po przybyciu do Krakowa przychodzili czasem i po dwa razy na dobę do Cyprianowiczów, do Jacka i pod wiechy do kupców, u których piło towarzystwo spod chorągwi królewicza Aleksandra, ale potem jak w wodę wpadli. Ksiądz Woynowski myślał, że piją po przedmieściach, gdzie ich istotnie czeladź pewnego wieczora widziała - gdzie miody i wina były tańsze niż w samym mieście - ale właśnie zaraz potem słuch o nich zaginął. Księdza i panów Cyprianowiczów gniewało to ich postępowanie, mieli bowiem dla pana Serafina obowiązki wdzięczności, o których nie powinni byli zapominać. - Żołnierze mogą być z nich dobrzy - mówił ksiądz - ale to lekkoduchy, na których stateczność wcale liczyć nie można. Znaleźli pewnie jakąś hultajską kompanię, w której im lepiej niż między nami. Posądzenie to okazało się jednak niesłuszne, gdyż właśnie w wigilię ślubu Jacka, gdy w kwaterze pełno było znajomych, którzy przychodzili składać życzenia i podarki, czterej bracia pojawili się przybrani w najpiękniejsze, jakie mieli, szaty, uroczyście i z twarzami spokojnymi, ale pełnymi tajemniczości. - Cóż się takiego z wami działo? - zapytał pan Serafin. - Szlakowaliśmy zwierza! - odrzekł Łukasz. Lecz Mateusz dal mu w tej samej chwili sojkę w bok i rzekł: - Cicho! nie powiadaj przed czasem. Po czym spojrzał na księdza, na obu Cyprianowiczów, wreszcie zwróciwszy się do Jacka, począł odchrząkiwać jak człowiek, który zamierza dłużej przemówić. - Nuże! poczynaj wraz! - zachęcali go bracia. Lecz on spojrzał na nich osowiałymi oczyma i zapytał: - Jakże miało być?... - Cóżeś to? zapomniał?... - Zacięło mi się... - Czekaj... już wiem - zawołał Jan - zaczynało się: - "Przezacny nasz..." - Dalej! - Przezacny nasz Piłacie... - począł Mateusz. - Dlaczego: "Piłacie"? - przerwał ksiądz - może było: "Pyladzie"? - W sednoś dobrodziej utrafił! - krzyknął Jan - było: "Pyladzie", jako żywo!... - Zacny nasz Pyladzie! - zaczął z otuchą ponownie Mateusz. - Choćby nie żelazny Borysten, ale sam złotonośny Tagus przez rodzinne nasze ziemie przepływał, to jako exulowie spod najścia barbarorum, nic prócz serc naszych gorejących przyjaźnią ofiarować byśmy ci nie mogli, ni też żadnym wdzięcznym upominkiem nie zdołalibyśmy dnia dzisiejszego uczcić należycie... - Tak ci gada, jakby orzechy gryzł! - zawołał z zapałem Łukasz. Lecz Mateusz powtórzył jeszcze kilka razy: - "należycie... należycie... należycie..." - i właśnie zaciął się, począł więc spoglądać na braci, wzywając oczyma ich ratunku, ale i oni zapomnieli w ząb, co miało być dalej. Towarzysze poczęli się śmiać, a panowie Bukojemscy marszczyć, co widząc pan Serafin postanowił im przyjść z pomocą. - Kto wam tę mowę ułożył? - zapytał. - Pan Gromyka spod chorągwi pana Szumlańskiego - odrzekł Mateusz. - Otóż to. Cudzy koń najłatwiej dęba stanie i na miejscu się zatnie; uściśnijcie tedy Jacka i powiedzcie po prostu, co macie powiedzieć. - Pewnie, że tak najlepiej. I poczęli kolejno brać Taczewskiego w objęcia, po czym Mateusz rzekł: - Jacuś! nam wiadomo, żeś nie żaden Piłat, a tobie wiadomo, że po odpadnięciu Kijowszczyzny chude z nas pachołki, a krótko mówiąc, golcy. Maszże! przynosim ci, na co nas stać, a ty przyjmij choć i to wdzięcznym sercem. To rzekłszy wręczył mu jakiś przedmiot zawinięty w kawałek czerwonego atłasu, a przez ten czas trzej młodzi bracia powtarzali z rozrzewnieniem: - Przyjmij, Jacusiu! przyjmij! przyjmij! - Przyjmuję i Bóg wam zapłać! - odpowiedział Jacek. Tak mówiąc położył przedmiot na stole i począł odwijać atłas; nagle cofnął się i zakrzyknął: - Dlaboga! ucho ludzkie! - A wiesz czyje? Marcjana Krzepeckiego! - zagrzmieli bracia. - Ha! Obecni zdumieli się tak okrutnie, że nastała chwila milczenia. - Tfu! - zakrzyknął wreszcie ksiądz Woynowski. I przemierzywszy jednego po drugim surowym wzrokiem, nabrał ich z góry. - Cóżeście to, Turcy, abyście mieli uszy pobitych nieprzyjaciół prezentować? Wstyd czynicie temu chrześcijańskiemu wojsku i wszystkiej szlachcie. Choćby Krzepecki sto razy na śmierć zasłużył, choćby nawet heretykiem albo zgoła poganinem był, jeszcze byłaby niewypowiedziana hańba taką rzecz czynić. O, toście Jacka udelektowali, że aż spluwa tę ślinę, która mu do gęby napłynęła! Aleja wam powiadam, że za takowy uczynek nie żadnej wdzięczności, jeno wzgardy się spodziewajcie, a w dodatku hańby; bo nie masz takiej chorągwi w całej jeździe, ba, nawet takiego regimentu w piechocie, który by podobnych barbarusów jako komilitonów przyjąć zechciał! Na to Mateusz wystąpił przed braci i płonąc wielkim gniewem, tak mówić począł: - Oto wdzięczność, oto zapłata, oto sprawiedliwość ludzka i sąd ludzki, któren gdyby kto świecki wypowiedział, toby się pewnie i drugie ucho znalazło z pierwszym do pary, ale gdy osoba duchowna tak mówi, to niechże ją Pan Jezus sądzi i za niewinnością się ujmie! Pytasz, jegomość: "cóżeście to, Turcy?", a ja spytam: cóż to jegomość myślisz, że myśmy trupowi ucho obcięli?... Bracia rodzeni! sieroty wy niewinne, na toż wam przyszło, żeby z was Turków, nieprzyjaciół wiary, czyniono!... Co? Tu głos mu zadrżał, albowiem żałość gniew przemogła, pozostali zaś bracia, wzruszeni niesłusznym posądzeniem, poczęli wołać również żałośnie: - Turków z nas uczyniono! - Nieprzyjaciół wiary! - Pogan bezecnych!... - To powiadajcie, u licha, jako było! - rzekł ksiądz. Łukasz obciął Marcjanowi ucho w pojedynku. - Skąd się Krzepecki tu wziął? - Przyjechał. Od pięciu dni już tu był... Za nami przyjechał... - Niech jeden mówi. Tu ksiądz zwrócił się do najmłodszego, Jana: - Mów ty, jeno do rzeczy! - Znajomek nasz, towarzysz z chorągwi ks. biskupa sandomierskiego - począł Jan - powiedział nam przypadkiem przed trzema dniami, że widział w winiarni na Kazimierzu jakoweś dziwo: "Ślachcic - powiada - jak pień, z ogromną głową, tak wciśniętą w kadłub, że mu ramiona do uszu sięgają, na krótkich (powiada), krzywych nogach, a pił jak smok. Bezecniejszej małpy (powiada) w życiu nie widziałem!" A my, jakoże nam Pan Jezus to już z urodzenia dał, iże w lot wszystko pomiarkujem, zaraz spojrzelim po sobie: Nuż to to Krzepecki? Dopiero ja do towarzysza: - "Zaprowadzisz do winiarni?" - "Zaprowadzę." I zaprowadził. Ciemno już było, ale patrzym, aż tu czerni się coś w jednym kącie za stołem. Łukasz podszedł i nuż krzesać iskry przed samymi ślepiami temu, co się tam krył: - "Krzepecki!" - krzyknie - i cap go za kark! My do szabel, ale ów się wyrwał i widząc, że nie ma rady, bośmy byli od strony drzwi, kiedy to nie zacznie skakać przed nami! To tak ci podskakiwał raz po raz jak kogut! - "Cóż (powiada) zabijaki, myślicie, że się boję?! W pojedynkę jeno ze mną, nie kupą! chyba żeście zbójcy, nie szlachta?" - Szelma! - przerwał ksiądz - a sam to cóż lepszego z nami chciał uczynić? - Tak mu też rzekł Łukasz. "O! takiej matki synu - powiada - któż to całą watahę zbójów na nas najął? Katu (powiada) warto by cię za to oddać, jeno że krócej będzie tak!..." To powiedziawszy zaraz natarł - i poczęli się ścinać. Za trzecim czy czwartym złożeniem kiedy to nie zajedzie mu w bok głowy! Patrzym, aż ucho na ziemi. Podniósł je zaraz Mateusz i krzyczy: - "Nie obcinaj drugiego, ostaw nam. To (powiada) będzie dla Jacka, a tamto dla panny Sienińskiej. "Ale Marcjan opuścił szablę, bo go krew okrutnie zaczęła uchodzić - i omdlał". Leliśmy mu na łeb wodę, a w gębę wino, myśląc, że się ocknie i następnemu stanie, wszelako nie mogło to być! Ocknął ci się wprawdzie i powiedział tak: - "Skoroście sami sprawiedliwość uczynili, to innej szukać wam nie wolno" - potem znów omdlał. Myśmy też poszli żałując drugiego ucha. Łukasz powiada, że mógł go zabić, ale nie uczynił tego umyślnie, żeby się dla nas, a w końcu i dla Jacka zostało... I nie wiem, czyby kto potrafił postąpić polityczni ej, bo nie grzech to taką gadzinę zgnieść, ale widać - nie płaci teraz polityka, skoro za nią jeszcze cierpieć musimy i słuchać, jak nas poganami nazywają. - Prawda! słusznie mówi! - wołali inni bracia. - No! - rzekł ksiądz -jeśli tak, to co innego, ale zawsze niesmaczne to jest donum. Bracia poczęli spoglądać na się ze zdziwieniem. - Jak to niesmaczne? - zapytał Marek - dyć my nie do zjedzenia Jackowi to ucho przynieśli. - Dziękuję wam z duszy za waszą życzliwość - odpowiedział Taczewski - gdyż tak mniemam, że nie przynieśliście tego i do schowania. - Jużci, że trochę pozieleniało; chybaby w dymie uwędzić! - Niech je pachołek zaraz zagrzebie - rzekł surowo ksiądz - bo zawdy chrześcijańskie to ucho. - Lepsze my rzeczy w Kijowszczyźnie widzieli - mruknął Mateusz. - Krzepecki niechybnie po to przyjechał - rzekł Jacek - aby nowy jaki zamach na Anulkę uczynić! - Z dworu królowej jejmości przecie jej nie porwie - odpowiedział roztropny pan Serafin - ale nie myślę, żeby on po to tu przyjeżdżał. Napaść mu się nie udała, więc suponuję, że chciał się tylko przekonać, czy wiemy, że to on ją urządził, i czyśmy go już oskarżyli, czy nie. Stary Krzepecki może o imprezie synowskiej nie wiedział, ale może i wiedział, a jeśli tak, to wielce obaj muszą być teraz niespokojni i wcale mi to nie dziwno, że się Marcjan na zwiady tu wybrał. Stanisław Cpyrianowicz począł się śmiać. - No - rzekł - ale że nie ma on szczęścia do Bukojemskich, to nie ma! - Bóg z nim! - zawołał Taczewski - bo jam mu dziś gotów wszystko przebaczyć. Więc Bukojemscy i Stanisław Cyprianowicz, którzy znali zawziętość młodego kawalera, spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, a on, jakoby w odpowiedzi im, dodał: - Bo Anulka wraz będzie moja, a jutro rycerzem będę chrześcijańskim i wiary obrońcą, który serce powinien mieć wszelkich nienawiści i prywat próżne. - To cię za to Bóg pobłogosławi - zawołał ksiądz. Na polu chwały 32